Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by bubbleobee
Summary: Our story begins in turmoil. Adelaide's life is scrambled when her roommate is kidnapped by a secret she thought she had buried years ago. The boys visit to investigate, expecting an easy case, and are surprised when they encounter more trouble and danger than they ever could have anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

(Excerpt from Sam's log:)

"We'd been on the road for a few days, following a case we'd taken in Nowhere, Mississippi. Simple one. Single vampire in a small little backroads town. Found him and snuffed him out easily. Heard of a missing person's case about an hour south of where we are now. Might not be anything, but the way he disappeared seemed a bit odd. Missing from his bed, his window broken, blood at the scene, scratches on the walls, roommate out that night with friends. Seems to be worth checking out." March 12th, 2012.

SCENE: Sam and Dean approached the doorway to a small apartment. The day is rainy and overcast, but both of them seem fairly cheery and lighthearted. They climb the stairs to the apartment, spare a glance at a calico cat dozing behind a window screen, and keep walking. They talk amiably. Dean reaches out a hand and knocks on the door, a sharp "rap-rap-rap!" sounds throughout the chilly air.

SAM'S POV

Dean knocked on the cheap wooden door, and waited. From inside came the muffled sounds of a person grumbling, and footsteps approached the door. The door slid open with a squeal, and a woman appeared behind it. She was tall with a strong and muscled figure. Her curly mouse-brown hair scrambled past her shoulders, complimenting her soft grey eyes. The remnants of sleep clouded her eyes, and as she squinted up at us, a look of confusion crossed her face. I took my badge out, as Dean did the same. "Agents Scott and Mulberry, we're here to follow up on the disappearance of your roommate, Eli Stevens, from a few days ago," Dean said. She gave a faint nod.

"What can I do to help?" she said evenly. Dean and I shared a glance.

"We'd like to have a word with you about the events of that night," I answered, giving her a small smile to ease her obvious discomfort. She shrugged.

"Ok." She let us inside. Her apartment was messy but not too messy. The tables were littered with books and papers. We sat at her kitchen table, and I pulled out a case file and set it on its surface. She looked intrigued.

"Miss Evans-" I began.

"Adelaide," she interrupted softly.

"Adelaide…" I tested the word on my lips, "how was your relationship with ?" I watched her response carefully.

She pulled in a steadying breath, appearing in deep thought. "Friendly. We'd known each other for a while. Helped each other with homework and breakups and family troubles. He's one of the kindest people I know….I don't know how this could've happened to him." From her disheveled appearance, her red-rimmed eyes, I could tell she was telling the truth.

"And the night he disappeared, you were?" Dean began.

"Out with friends," she said.

"Did you know of any enemies that Eli had?" he pressed further.

"If he had enemies, he never let it show. He kind of…kept to himself. He had a handful of friends and he was content with that," she responded, her eyes dancing between ours.

"Mind if I have a quick look around?"

She sniffled, "If you'd like," she said with a dismissive flair. Dean rose and paced out of the cramped room, leaving me alone at the kitchen table with Adelaide. I flipped open the cover to the folder, shuffling with papers. I pulled out a messy stack of photos, from the crime scene, and began asking Adelaide questions about herself, Eli, and the events surrounding that night. For some reason things just…weren't falling into place. Something about the situation seemed suspicious. The hesitation in her answers and her lack of specifics made me trust her less. Even knowing that, it was difficult to trip her up. She was clever, that I knew. Finally, I resigned to ask final questions and then leave. Dean arrived back and took a seat. "One last thing…" I pulled a photo from the jumbled mass of papers, showing a broken locket found on the floor of the room, shattered and smudged with blood. "Do you know anything about this, or who might have owned it?" She reached across the table to take the picture from me, and her sleeve slipped up. For a split second I caught a glimpse of her arm, wrapped in bandages from what seemed to be a pretty serious injury. She took the picture fluidly, and a second later her arm was covered again. It happened so fast, it was like I could've imagined it. She studied the picture carefully, but the whole time her face was a mask of complacency. But years of being a hunter had taught me to read faces well enough to get into the thoughts of nearly anyone. I saw a recognition dawn in her eyes. She knew something. Something that she didn't want us to know. She blinked.

"No." She said, ending the matter.

I nodded. "That's all we'll be needing for now. Thank you for your time." And with that, despite the disgruntled demeanor of Dean, I pulled us out the front door. I took a long glance at Dean, after the door had shut solidly behind us.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."


	2. Ch2-Between a Rock and a Hard Place

SCENE: Dim light filters in through dusty blinds, casting rays of light across Adelaide's face. For the first time, we're really able to see just how tired she looks. Her skin is sallow and she has deep circles under her eyes. A knock sounds at the door and she jumps. The door opens before she reaches it to unlock it. A man steps through. His clothes are matted and splotched with blood and dirt. He has sharp features that curl up into a meaning smile, all teeth.

ADELAIDE'S POV

"Wonderful to see you again Addie…" the shadowed figure said hoarsely. I stepped back hurriedly, the kitchen counter stopping my retreat. I scanned the room with my eyes, hunting for any kind of escape and finding nothing.

"Likewise," I stalled. I leaned against the counter, trying to appear more confident than I felt. "How'd you find me?" He let out a sharp and humorless laugh.

"Why the surprise? You knew we always would catch up to you eventually." He encroached closer. "Now," two other figures appeared at the doorway, completely in shadow except for the malicious glint of their eyes, "let's talk."

I sat in their car, in the passenger seat. The one that spoke to me drove. Something about him seemed familiar, but he had a presence that I couldn't place. The other two sat tensely in the backseat. The road raced by under my feet. In every scenario, I couldn't see any way that I could get out of this.


End file.
